


星际迷航脑残粉的白日梦（A Trekkie‘s Tale）

by Reasonablyirrational



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue, Typos, translator not doing her homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasonablyirrational/pseuds/Reasonablyirrational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“玛丽苏”的起源文，星际迷航同人前辈，Paula Smith（洋奶奶）的文章，翻译。<br/>随缘链接  http://www.mtslash.com/thread-87065-1-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	星际迷航脑残粉的白日梦（A Trekkie‘s Tale）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一年前的翻译，用随缘的账号发过，得到了大家的指正，错误应该少了一些，如果还有也请指出。在AO3一直潜水，终于决定把自己偷摸写的文和翻译都存上来，就拿这个作第一发吧！
> 
> ps：Paula奶奶我不知道怎么联系，授权这个事儿。。。

玛丽苏的起源文 A Trekkie's Tale

Original work:  
A TREKKIE'S TALE  
By Paula Smith

Disclaimer：Startrek is not mine, neither is this story, I'm only doing is for fun, please don't sue me. Thanks.

弃权声明：Startrek不是我的，这篇苏文也不是我的（感谢上帝），我只是翻译了一下，请不要告我。谢谢。

正文：

“上帝，佛祖、玉皇大帝啊, 这里多么辉煌壮丽，”玛丽苏在登上进取号舰桥上如此想到。“我是舰队里最年轻的上尉，年仅15岁半。”Kirk船长来到她身边。

“噢，上尉，我疯狂地爱上了你。愿意跟我滚床单么？”

“船长！我可不是那种女人（一般人不给艹）！”

“你说得有道理，为此我尊重你。来，我去给咱俩拿杯咖啡，你看着飞船。”

Spock先生来到舰桥。“上尉，为什么是你在指挥飞船？”

“船长让我指挥的。”

“完美无瑕的逻辑。我欣赏你的思想。”

Kirk船长，Spock先生，McCoy医生和Scott先生同玛丽苏一起被传送到Rigel XXXVII（注1）。他们被太空小绿人袭击并被关进监狱。玛丽苏一时意志薄弱，向Spock先生泄露了自己是瓦肯混血的秘密。随后她迅速恢复了坚定的信念，用自己的发卡捅开了牢门并带领大家回到飞船上。

在船上，McCoy医生和玛丽苏发现传送到下面的人（读作：男人）都得了严重的疾病（注2）,只有玛丽苏没事。当四个大男人都盘桓在医务室饱受折磨，玛丽苏上尉担起了开船大任，她把船开得如此之好以至于她得了诺贝尔和平奖，瓦肯英勇奖以及特拉法玛多（注3）大好人奖。

遗憾的是，疾病终于降临到玛丽苏头上，她病入膏肓，在医务室奄奄一息。她临终之时，Kirk船长，Spock先生，McCoy医生和Scott先生都围在他床边，毫不害臊地为她的终将逝去的青春的美丽和美丽的青春嚎啕不已，当然还有她的智勇双全和温和亲切。直至今日，她的生日还是进取号上的法定节假日。

完

注1：Rigel XXXVII是一个可以确定不存在的星。Rigel在猎户座（Orion）之中。在天文学中叫Rigel的只有两颗星——Rigel A 和 Rigel B（我也只是扫了一眼wiki，欢迎指正）。如果22世纪时的命名习惯还没有变的话，是不可能有Rigel第XXXVII（37）颗星的。。

注2：jumping cold robbies是Walt Kelly的漫画Pogo里的一种由于误听而生造出来的、其实不存在的急病。这里是在讽刺一些苏文里面为了造成某种情形，但是铺垫又不够而牵强附会的现象。

注3：Tralfamadore不是星际迷航的产物，它出自美国黑色幽默文学大师Kurt Vonnegut。


End file.
